


Some Nights I Stay Up

by imbroke



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kinda fluff, M/M, hes too tired for this at 5 am, i dont know how to tag again, kinda drunk fic, simon just needs sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbroke/pseuds/imbroke
Summary: Simon receives a call at 5am to claim his far from sober boyfriend home.





	Some Nights I Stay Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I feel like they're just kind of really tired here.

Baz   
“What ?”  
I slid the phone away from my ear, Simon's voice still blaring from the phone. I jab at the phone screen angrily, ending the call and cutting him off. Crowley, I'm too sober for this. 

Simon   
It was approximately 3am when I gave up waiting for Baz to come home. If he was going to be like this, let him be, I'm too tired for this. I had just fallen into an uneasy sleep when I was rudely awakened by an insistent buzzing by my ear. Is it already time for school? I reached for my phone, only to realise someone was calling me. I looked at the time at the top of the screen and couldn't help but groan internally. God, it's 5 in the fucking morning. I answered the phone groggily.   
“Hello ?”  
“Hello, do you know the owner of this phone ?”  
“What ?”  
I pulled the phone away from my ear, staring at the screen.   
“Why do you have his phone ?”  
“I'm sorry. You were the last person he called. I'm the manager and your friend has passed out drunk at my bar. Can you come to pick him up ?”  
I jumped out of bed, looking for my trousers.  
“Erm...sure, let me know your address. I'll be there in 15.”  
By then I was already stalking out of the door. For crowley's sake Baz.  
When I arrive at the bar, Baz is passed out on a table in the darkest corner of the bar. Really, does he have to be so dramatic even when he's getting pissed ?   
I tapped his face gently.   
“Come on now Baz.”  
No response.   
“Baz, Baz, Babe, Bazzy ?”  
Nope, no response at all.   
I turn sheepishly towards the manager, apologising and paying for the bill before turning back to Baz.  
I see the chance when I notice Baz stirring. He opened his eyes, squinting at me. Grey meets blue.   
“Simon.”   
And he passed out again.   
God, I should have let Fiona deal with this. But I can't help worrying about how he'll be in the morning. He has morning classes and judging by his looks, he definitely drank too much to not suffer from a migraine when he wakes up.  
I move to wrap his arms around my neck and almost lost my balance. Aleister Crowley, he's the vampire in this relationship.   
I walked home with him draped around my shoulders, teetering to the side time to time. That damned three inches. 

Baz  
I feel myself being jostled around. God, this is making me dizzy. I fall into darkness again.

Simon  
I sighed with relief when I finally see the door of our flat. When I move to shift Baz to reach for my keys I feel his hair wrapping around me, some strands tickling my cheeks.   
“Simon. Simon.”  
A hoarse whisper.  
“Yes babe ?”   
I answer while opening the door.  
“Simon ?”  
“Yes Bazzy ?”  
I grunted, pulling him towards our room.   
“Hmm...”  
I placed him gently on the bed. His hair spreading out on the pillows just like ink. In this moment, Baz looked so vulnerable, his walls torn apart. There was no furrow in his brows, no tension in the very jaw I am so used to seeing recently.   
It has been too long since I last saw Baz like this. I smoothed back some of his hair, my fingers lightly tracing his face, afraid that I will break this peaceful moment. I press a light kiss to his forehead before turning to go grab a towel to clean Baz up.   
In that moment, his hand shot out, grabbing my arm.   
“Don't go, Simon. Stay.”  
Using my free hand, I pat his head. “Silly, I'm just going to grab a towel. I'll be back”  
“Hmm...don't. Stay Simon, stay.” His grip tightening on my wrist.   
“Alright. I won't go, I'll stay but please loosen our grip Baz. At least let me get on the bed.”  
His grip loosens, but barely.  
When I finally climb onto the bed and sat down beside him, he moved to wrap his arms around my waist, his face buried in my lap.   
Instinctively, I reach out to smooth his hair.   
He snuggles closer to me. He likes it when I touch his hair, even if he refuses to let me touch it sometimes.   
I feel a soft smile spreading on my face. Baz is really adorable when he gets drunk.   
I was lost in thoughts, smoothing his hair when I feel something moving on my lap. I took me a moment before I realised that it was Baz.   
He was murmuring about something, so softly that I had to lean down to hear him.   
“I'm sorry Simon...shouldn't have... mad...at you.” His words slurring.   
I feel his grip around my waist tighten slightly.  
“I forgive you, you lovable idiot.” I whisper, pressing a small kiss on his temple. I turn off all the alarms. We can afford to skip some classes tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this. Would love and appreciate if you leave kudos and comments. Or you can just scream at me about snowbaz or any fandoms :)


End file.
